peytonlistfandomcom-20200213-history
Peyton List
Peyton Roi List (also known as Peyton List) is an American teen actress and child model. List is best known for Disney's show JESSIE. She plays Emma Ross, an energetic, fashion crazed 14 year old girl. She was also on the ABC network's show Cashmere Mafia where she played Frances O'Connor's onscreen daughter, Sasha Burden and from the movie 27 Dresses where she played the younger version of Katherine Heigl's character Elena. She also has two brothers. Life and career List was born in Florida, but moved to New York at the age of four. She has two brothers: Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix, both actors and models. She currently resides in both New York and Los Angeles. List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the movie Remember Me as a girl who bullies Pattinson's character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling at a late age, both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies. List starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. She had a major role as Holly Hills, the crush of Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon). She currently stars as Emma Ross, the oldest of four children, on the Disney Channel series Jessie alongside Debby Ryan and her Diary of a Wimpy Kid ''co-star Karan Brar. Filmography Trivia * She as worked with stars like Katherine Heigl, Frances O’Connor, Hilary Duff, Robert Pattinson, Emilie De Ravin and many more. * She has traveled all over the US and also been to Puerto Rico, Canada and U.A.E. * She studies acting (e. g. musical theater), voice and dance; jazz, tap, ballet, hiphop. * She has a twin brother and a younger brother. Peyton is the older twin by one minute. * Peyton is a member of SAG and AFTRA. * In her free time she enjoys dancing, riding her bike, playing with her friends, writing stories, singing and ice-skating. * Peyton and her family moved to NY when she was 4 years old. They then moved to California full time in 2012. * She says her most embarassing audition moment was when she had to go to the bathroom so bad and she had to tell the casting director “I will be right back”. * She wouldn’t want to change anything in herself. * She has glasses, but wears contacts most of the time. * She is usually credited as Peyton List, Peyton Roi List or Peyton R. List. * She’s not the only Peyton List in the acting business, there’s an older actress with the same name and they often get mixed up! * She is the StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children’s Foundation. * She says that the cutest guy she has ever worked with was James Marsden, he is her celebrity crush. * She watches ''Glee. She once went to a Glee concert. * She thinks she is a bad artist. * She loves the Twilight ''and ''The Hunger Games series. * She doesn’t like the way her voice sounds on screen. * She got to film Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Peyton has a Twitter and a Facebook fan page but does not have a private Facebook profile. * She has some freckles. * She loves peanut butter! * Peyton used to go to a public school, but now goes to an online charter school. * She looks up to her mom, who’s also her full time manager. * She got to meet actresses Jane Lynch and Reese Witherspoon at the screening of Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2. * She fell in love with acting after her mom took her to see a show on Broadway. * She loves to bake and make enchiladas with her dad. * She has been to a Taylor Swift concert and meet & greet! * She loves hugs. * She is good friends with Zachary Gordon. * She learned tennis for the movie "Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days". * She has a dog. * She has been acting since 2002. * She is at the Teen Choice Awards. * She is at the Radio Disney Awards. Category:Peyton List Category:Females Category:People Category:Actresses